


Preparations

by Ilnax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Odin (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dialators, Dildos, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen, Genderfluid, In-Laws, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Object Penetration, Odin and Loki are not related, Other, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilnax/pseuds/Ilnax
Summary: Loki is a Jotunn prince, sent to Asgard to wed Prince Thor as part of a treaty.  Before the wedding, King Odin wants to make sure Loki will be able to satisfy his son.  Whether Odin can keep his own desire in check is another matter.





	Preparations

Loki slid the hard cylinder slowly into his slit. The tapered object was wider than the last one, and stretched painfully at the place he'd only discovered he had a few weeks ago. Odin watched him intently from where he stood at the foot of the bed. He said nothing, but his eye stayed set as Loki struggled to push the rod deeper. When the tapered object was finally buried inside him, and Loki's forehead was damp with sweat, Odin nodded, turned and left the room.

 

* * *

 

Loki had been warned that the King of Asgard was to be obeyed, both as his new sovereign and future father-in-law. But he had spent most of his time on the journey from Jotunheim wondering about the man he was being sent to marry, prince Thor. When he got off the Jotunn ship, however, nervously tugging at the silks and gold adorning his body, he saw no tall blond prince in the welcome party. Instead, he was brought directly to the throne room, where king Odin sat on a golden throne.

The god looked him up and down. "The Jotunn prince, I take it?" Loki's escort nodded. "Leave us."

Odin stood, and walked slowly down the steps. Even once he reached the bottom he still seemed to tower over his guest. He was several inches taller, and the story inscribed in pictographs on his gilded armor left no doubt in Loki's mind that this was the god who had conquered Jotunheim. He wondered if the conqueror had chosen this armor, specifically, in which to receive his future son-in-law.

Feeling Odin's lingering gaze, Loki became increasingly aware of how little his robes left to the imagination.  
"A runt, I see." Odin frowned, his lip curling slightly. "As if my son couldn't handle a real Jotunn."  
Loki felt his cheeks flush at the taunt he'd hoped to leave behind in his homeland. He lifted his chin and met Odin's gaze. "I am a real Jotunn."  
A smile told him this was the reply Odin had been looking for. "Really? Let's see then. Take off your robe." The tone of his voice made quite clear this was an order. Now flushed almost violet, Loki complied. The robe feel to the floor, and Loki resisted the urge to cover his nakedness as it hung in the cool air of the throne room.

Odin nodded, gears whirring behind his solitary eye. It was clear from his appreciative gaze that Loki was of a form that his son (any red-blooded asgardian, really) would appreciate. "I see. But will you be able to satisfy him?". Loki hesitated before answering, after how his last reply had been taken. As he did so, the Allfather circled around behind him. "Asgardian men are compatible with Jotunns of a normal size. With you... I suppose we'll have to find out."

And with that Loki felt the god's hands on the bare skin of his back. He froze, as one moved to his hip, and the other slid down between his legs. A moments search and a finger slid *inside* where he hadn't known there *was* an inside. He tensed and felt his back arch as the hand moved, testing for his depth. As it pressed further, the friction pained him and he tried to close his legs, earning a reminder of the king's strength as the other hand pulled his stance open farther. Something in the movement and the pressure within him caused a pulsing feeling and he felt a wetness coming from inside him, slicking Odin's hand. Mercifully, it did ease the friction but still did nothing for the agonizing stretch. A second finger started to press at his entrance. He gasped in pain as it tried in vain to gain entry. Then both were gone, and he was suddenly empty and wet and shaking.

"Hmm. As I thought, much too tight."

 

 

Servants had some back and taken the prince to his rooms, where he was left for the rest of the day to consider what that meant. Had Odin found him unsuitable as a mate for Thor? Loki had precious little experience in these matters, and and none at all with any Asagardian. But he could infer from Odin's test that his wedding night was going to involve prince Thor penetrating him. He ran a slender finger along himself. Having something inside him had felt... rough, and frightening. He hoped Thor would be gentler.

 

* * *

 

Odin sat back on the throne and massaged his temples. A doubled-edged sword, this arrangement with Jotunheim. He'd have preferred to get Thor married off rapidly and seal the negotiation, but this complicated matters. Loki was not nearly, ahem, accommodating enough as he was, and Odin's strapping son would either rip him in half with the effort or, more likely, chivalrously abstain from his new spouse's bed for fear of injuring him. He rubbed his fingertips absently against his thumb. Sending Loki back would cause an incident, and revealing to anyone outside the palace that Thor's betrothed had any... complications would be as well. No, Loki would have to be prepared first, and he'd see to this personally.

 

* * *

 

That evening a servant girl brought Loki his dinner, and with it a set of smooth, slightly tapered cylinders of various sizes. She explained that they were to make himself ready for his wedding night, on the Allfather's orders. Loki balked at the largest one, about the size of his wrist. "Is this how big your men are?" She giggled, in a way that was not at all reassuring, and said "If you're lucky. And well... you're to marry Thor? I'd say you're *very* lucky." She winked, and the prince felt his stomach drop.

 

* * *

 

Several times, the king came to check his progress.

 

Tonight, Odin watched as Loki took one of the larger cylinders and dipped it in oil. He made as though to use it at an angle shielded from his observer, but Odin furrowed his brow and snorted derisively. "No. Here, where I can see you." He gestured to the foot of the bed, and Loki moved into position, his legs parted to give his sovereign and unimpeded view. Odin nodded, and allowed himself to wonder if Loki's hardening sex was due to the commanding tone of his voice, or the embarrassment of being so exposed, or something else entirely.

As the prince began to impale himself, he let out little moans and whimpers that lingered obscenely in Odin's ears. Whether from pain or pleasure the watching god couldn't tell, and did not much care. He was here to see to it that his his heir would have a worthwhile consort, but his blood could not help but stir at the sight of Loki fucking himself on the smooth rod. The god felt himself clenching his fists, his throat starting to close up as he struggled to keep his breathing even. Loki moaned, and spasmed, and earnestly tried to push the cylinder in another inch. But his hole was stretched too tight around the object and he couldn't get enough purchase against the smooth dripping surface to budge it further. More force would be required, and Loki's shaking hands were no longer up to the task. "Your highness, I... ah... I cannot..."

Odin stood, reflecting on the limits of his willpower for one long moment. Then, he reached out and took hold of Loki's hips, spread at the edge of the bed. From there it was a matter of stepping forward, and and he felt the base of the cylinder press against his straining trousers. He leaned down and his breath was hot on Loki's face, and gave a measured thrust. The cylinder inched deeper into the moaning figure beneath him. Odin thrust again and again, now fucking the cylinder into Loki in earnest. His hardening cock protested mightily, knowing the motions the god's body was making but unused to not being rewarded for his efforts with the ecstasy of penetration. His ears were rewarded though, as each time Loki cried those little begging noises that drove him onward. Eventually the object was buried up to the hilt, Odin's cock straining under the cloth of his trousers against the base of it.

For a split second he allowed himself the thought of plunging his aching cock past Loki's panting lips and down his throat, or even spending himself on the writhing prince's chest. But wisdom held him back - this was not his prize but his son's. He would not ruin Thor's wedding night by taking it from him.

Gruffly shoving the flushed and sweating Loki out from under him "There. Now leave it in until you adjust."

 

* * *

 

Finally the wedding day arrived. Loki's efforts were barely adequate to the timeline imposed, even with the fear of Odin's displeasure driving him. Only last night had he finally accommodated the largest of the rods.  Lying in his bed stretched to his limit, he'd wondered if Odin would visit him again that night, whether he would give a sign of appreciating Loki's efforts.  But the king must have had other duties to attend to before a royal wedding.

The servants giggled as they perfumed and dressed him in ceremonial robes for the coronation. More than one, it turned out, had rather specific advice to share on how to please the god of Thunder. Loki reflected that he should perhaps feel jealous, but found he had no feelings on the subject. His husband-to-be was still only an abstraction. And when he thought of trying to please someone with his body... well, the thoughts were all wrapped up in Odin's implacable stare and strong hands. It seemed entirely possible Odin would would watch as Thor fucked him that night, and his stomach tightened at the thought.

He was brought once again into the throne room, this time full of warriors and dancers and courtiers. All staring, all whispering, with a mix of curiosity, scorn, and jealousy at their exotic guest. Again Odin stood and descended the stair, looking larger than life. He approached Loki, who stood transfixed. He half expected Odin to order him to remove his robes again, and he knew if that stern voice told him he would comply. Instead, the king asked "Are you prepared?" Loki nodded, swallowing. "Good. Thor!" Across the room a tall, blond god turned away from a giggling girl he'd been flirting with and loped over to them. Thor grinned from ear to ear and introduced himself with breath that smelled already of wine. "Welcome, prince!" Loki hesitated, and then bowed his head in greeting.

The marriage ceremony was quick, but the feasting lasted many hours. Loki sat at the high table with the Asgardian nobility, and watched as Thor caroused with his friends and assuredly some lovers among the court. He shifted in his seat, waiting for the moment when he would be sent to Thor's chambers so the blond giant could fuck him to seal their marriage. He hoped he was ready for it. The party dragged on, with Thor dancing and drinking and paying him no particular mind. No longer able to sit on the hard chair and contemplate the conclusion of the evening, he quietly excused himself. Better to go to his chambers and wait in solitude than to sit here under scrutiny from the whole court until his new husband got around to him.

Once back in his rooms, he concentrated on steadying his breathing and relaxing his body. Eventually, tired from the events of the day, he lay down. He dreamed of being penetrated from behind by a man he could not see, as Odin sat on his throne and commanded the man what to do to him.

He awoke to a tall figure entering his rooms. Ah, so Thor had finally come for him. Chapped lips pressed against his, and wine laden breath swirled around his head. Hands pulled at his robe, ripping it at the shoulder. But as Loki gritted his teeth and started to spread his legs, his would-be lover rolled over next to him and began to snore.

 

* * *

 

Odin sat in his chambers, waiting for his new son-in-law to be brought to him. He needed confirmation that Loki had been mated with the house of Asgard to seal the treaty. The king hadn't slept well, his dreams full of obscene suggestions. In one, the ravishing Jotunn in his wedding clothes was lowering himself ever so slowly onto a rod of the king's own flesh, straining as Odin pulled him downward by the hips until his cock filled the whimpering prince completely. "Good, good.  Yes, just like that." he'd murmured and began to thrust upwards, until the jerking motions woke him in a sweat.

 

Loki entered looking bedraggled, holding up a torn robe. Ah, so Thor had taken him. This was good, he thought as his jaw clenched. He glared at Loki.

"Did you satisfy him?"  
"Ah, your majesty... it was quite late and..."  
"Yes or no?" Odin barked, and Loki looked away.

"No games. Come here." He had to know for sure. He ripped off Loki's robe. "Show me."

Loki was absolutely dark with embarrassment and made to cross his legs but Odin turned and easily flipped the naked prince onto his back on the bed and pulled his legs apart.

"...I see. You didn't satisfy him."  
"Your highness, he didn't... ah...."  
"He didn't what? He didn't want you? That's insane. No one could resist you."  
At that Loki stared up at the king.  
"You couldn't take him." Odin snarled.  
"No! I can! Please, bring me a rod I'll show you."  
Odin's face twitched at "please" and something set behind his eye. "You'll show me. I see now the rods weren't enough. I'll have to fuck you open myself."

A swift motion and Loki felt a hot spear at his opening and then Odin was inside him, and he was seeing white stars. The god's cock felt like it was splitting him in half, but the heat and the wetness pouring from Loki kept it sliding deeper and filling him further. He cried out and heard an uncontrolled moan in answer from his now-lover that made his back arch his hips open even wider.

Odin's pent up desire finally unleashed into the object of his lust, he dove in with abandon. Moments ago he'd had some intent, some measured plan of fucking his son-in-law just enough to open him and make him ready to receive his new husband. But as he felt the wet, tight passage inside Loki grip his cock, wisdom told him he was never going to be strong enough to give that sensation up.  
"Ah!" Odin groaned. "Oh norns, Loki. I'll-ah!- claim you myself."  
"As y-you com-mand, my king." and Loki was coming under him, and oh it was even tighter and his cock was pulsing deep inside and the god of wisdom felt like he was losing his mind.

 

* * *

 

When they were both finally spent, they fell asleep in the royal bed. In the morning, Odin would call his scribes to begin writing up edits to the treaty. If the Jotunn didn't like it, well, the king was also a god of war, and he had *very* strong motivation.


End file.
